Duskstar's Past
by TangleLeaf
Summary: This is the past of one very special cat..
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the sound of my brother. "Hurry up Sis! Your going to be late!" I opened my eyes, seeing the sunlight through the dark cave. "What's happening?" I asked him drowsily. "TwilightStar's kits are becoming apprentices!" He exclaimed. "Farkit.. Why are you so excited?" I asked him, standing up, yawning. "Just hurry up!" He called to me, running out the nursery. I followed him, sitting underneath the NightRock. "Farkit, Duskkit, Springkit, Lakekit, Spottedkit, and Greykit, please come upwards to the NightRock." Twilightstar called to us kits. I had totally forgot that we were becoming apprentices today! After the kits who were called upwards, I followed them, quickly dashing up. She called our names and said, "Do you promise to protect your clan even with your life? And to listen to your mentor?" "I shall!" I said, my eyes gleaming. We all had our heads up. Then I saw Farpaw shuffle towards Spottedpaw, their tails linking. "THAT'S why he was so excited!" I thought in my head. I looked to my left to see Lakepaw had gotten closer and was looking at me. He quickly turned his head, blushing. "Farpaw, your mentor shall be Redspirit, yours, Greypaw is Poolshine, Springpaw's is Leapfoot, Spottedpaw, Nightwind, Lakepaw, Brownswift, and Duskpaw, I shall be your mentor." Twilightstar said to us, then looked at me. We all went to touch noses with our mentor...


	2. Chapter 2

"Leap!" I heard my mentor call to me. "Hurry! Swipe!" RedSpirit growled to Farpaw. My brother, Farpaw pinned me down. RedSpirit was now the deputy of Lunarclan, my clan. "Come on mousebrain! Don't let this WEAK little kitten beat you!" Taunted Farpaw's mentor again. "Weak? Did he just call me WEAK?!" I thought in my mind. "I'll show you weak!" I growled as I quickly got up from up-under him. I quickly pinned him down as my mentor, Twilightstar was cheering my name. "Enough! Enough! You win!" My brother, Farpaw squeaked. RedSpirit was getting angry that his apprentice was giving up. "You.. You are WEAK!" He growled to me, his back fur rising. "Hey! There is NO need for fighting!" Yelled Twilightstar to us. Suddenly, Redspirit leaped at me, his claws dug into my fur. "Mousebrain!" I heard a voice from behind. "Lakepaw!" I thought. He quickly leaped at Redspirit, making him get off me. I stared at him, his dark grey fur shining.


	3. Chapter 3

I stared into Lakepaw's eyes, adoring him. "You.. You saved me!" I gasped. "I would do anything to save you.." Lakepaw replied. "Here.. Lean on me.." He said to me, helping me up. I laid my head onto his shoulder, limping. I looked down and flinched in pain as I saw blood coming out of my flank. "I.. I can't go on.." I gasped. "We're almost ther-" I heard the apprentice say before my vision went blank and I hit the ground. I felt the ground moving under me and the faint voice of cats calling my name. I heard a faint gasp when I knew that we were in camp. "Mother!" I thought. I opened my eyes and saw cats gathered around. I saw the apprentice medicine-cat putting cobwebs on my wounds. "Mis.. Mistypaw?" I asked her. "Yes?" She answered. "Where's Fernhallow?" I finished my question saying, "And where's Lakepaw?" I wondered where our medicine cat, Fernhallow and where the young tom, Lakepaw was.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm right here sweetie." I heard the soft voice of the she-cat, Fernhallow. "Lakepaw! She's awake!" I heard Spottedpaw call to her brother. I saw the fast grey Tom race out of the apprentice's den, pushing through the crowd. "Thank Starclan, your okay!" Lakepaw said thankfully, putting his muzzle into my flank. "Cats of Lunarclan! Gather underneath the NightRock for a clan meeting!" I heard our faithful leader, Twilightstar call to our clan. The cats walked up and sat, then looked up. "Stay right here. I'll stay here too." I heard the sweet tom, Lakepaw whisper to me. He was now laying down beside me. "As we know, Redspirit attacked one of our newest apprentice. MY apprentice, Duskpaw. I have exiled him from the clan. If you see him on our territory, you may attack him. " The leader said, gritting her teeth. There were several gasps of shock as cats threw uneasy looks around to each other. Twilightstar then continued, "I am making an apprentice a warrior today." There were older apprentices who got excited. "The new warrior shall be.." Twilightstar said with pride in her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

"Lakepaw!" Announced the leader, Twilightstar. The grey Tom next to me looked up, unexpected. "M..Me?" Lakepaw stuttered. "Him!" Gasped an ignorant she-cat. "Now Burrpaw. Calm down." Soothed the Tom cat next to her. "You shut your mouth Nightflame!" She growled. The cats around them gasped at the remark. "She did NOT just say that!" "How rude!" "She shouldn't say that to her mentor!" The cats around her whispered to each other. "Don't you say that about him! He SAVED my life you mousebrained she-cat!" I growled at Burrpaw, standing up. "Oh, now what are you going to do about it miss,'Help me Lakepaw because I love you!'" She smirked at her words. I blushed and then ran over to her, flinching in every step, and pinned her down. "Yes, I may have a crush on him, but at least I'm not self centered!" I said, gritting my teeth.


End file.
